The Crow: Nowhere Kids
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: “Heidi…I“ was all I had said before we were both descending over the edge at neck breaking speed and then a sudden stop. Neither of us had a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the quote used just above the title, but some parts of it i retyped in some part where the story begins. Man I wish I was the creator of The Crow! "The only thing I own is this story."**_  
_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries that soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens, that terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. And sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right."**_

**The Crow: Nowhere Kids**

People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens, that terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. I suppose my friends and I never really took to heart that the legend might be true, in fact, we laughed at it thinking it to be an old wives tale. But sometimes legends aren't just legends. I found out the hard way.

A few years ago I had moved to Brooklyn, New York cause my father had gotten a job offer that paid more than his last. Some might say that moving from France to New York would make me feel scared or intimidated, and you'd be wrong. Our apartment or what I like call it, "Satan's asshole" was small but spacious, two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room with a barely working T.V. The walls were lined with wallpaper that was tearing in a few places, the couch or at least I think it was a couch, was dusty and grimy and looked as if it was a place for fornication of every kind known to man. Yes…_lovely_ image isn't it? In each room, surprisingly, was a bed that _looked_ new, which I'm still wondering how that can be within this hell hole, but there was a closet that I was afraid to even _look_ into, let alone store my stuff. The kitchen was well…let's just say burn marks and mold are in this year, and I felt it my duty not to disturb the ecosystem living there. Did I mention the T.V. barely working? Yeah…I was wrong; it no longer works…for reasons we won't go into. I made the best with what I had, since living with only your father as a means of parenting, you tend to become an anti-social person. My mother died a few days after giving birth to me, so I never knew her, though my father always said she was like an angel. She would walk into a room and everything would light up, bringing a kind of happiness to it. At a time like this, I'd wish she were here to make us happy.

School was another notch to add to my list of things to never walk through alone. Even though I was anti-social I would at least try to make friends, just so I wouldn't be a lone. Met a guy named Andrew, good guitarist, kid came from Ireland, so me and him hit it off quite quick. He later introduced me to a couple people named Chris and Amy, they were inseparable, you try to get them apart, it's like pulling a tooth from a six year old complaining about pain. Over time, I met Aaron, good man, but a voice that sounded like he was gurgling something, and it was high pitched. Steve I met a little earlier than Aaron, he was a bassist, and later on I would meet Shaun, good drummer, able to make a beat from scratch. Me, Andrew, Shaun, and Steve, built up a band, we weren't all that ready for shows just yet, but we had gotten at least three songs. Chris, Amy, and Aaron were just there as judges. They seemed to like our style choice. We kept telling ourselves we were going to make it big, and made good use of what time we got to practice. On some days we would go out to hang wherever we thought was relaxing, like alleyways, old warehouses, sometimes just street corners and drug stores. There were some days we would run into our enemies, The Last Stand Gang, a group of fuckers who would do anything in there power to make everyone's life miserable. The only people to stand up to them were us, our gang was known as Blood Stained Coffin, after our band name. Their gang consisted of Destiny(Brad), he was their muscle, Tyranny(Tyler) was their weapons expert, Voltaire being their jokester, and then there was The Raven(Heidi), She was the leader and brains of the bunch. She was gorgeous, dark raven hair that was short in the back, eyes as blue as the sky, well ok maybe not the sky of New York but a very light blue that had a creepy feel to them as she wore black eyeliner. My gang was made up of Emperor(Andrew) as our own muscle, Lestat(Aaron) was the jokester, Shadow(Steve) being our weapons man, Argent(Amy) was our healer, Deathstrike(Chris) was the same as Emperor, Wraith(Shaun) another weapons expert for our side, and then there was me Luc(Matt) as the leader and brains of us all.

At the time Heidi and me, hated each other's guts like nothing before. Both our gangs would go at it in allies with pipes, bats, and anything we could find. Our whole existence was nothing but fighting with each other, or us practicing and whatnot. Slowly our gangs began to ease up on the fights a little, they never stopped, just never happened as often as they had. Not only that but years later, secretly Heidi and I were going out, both gangs oblivious of it, and we wanted to keep it that way. Eventually my gang found out about it, but they were cool with the news, and accepted her into the clique. We were all in an abandoned warehouse, which we made into our own personal hangout where we built a fire in an old oil drum, mattresses on the floor and blankets around the "fireplace" and a good area where we could do a lot of band practices. Stairs that went up to a roof, and some rooms that were used for…well…you take a guess. During our little conversations about drugs, funny situations and a few personal stuff, one of Heidi's gang members just happen to be walking by a window looking in on us. As he passed by he stopped and looked in the window and just stared at us. We didn't notice him at the time, he ran to get the other guys to tell them the spectacle he had witnessed.  
About three hours later, we were all asleep in that warehouse on those mattresses; Heidi and me pretty much…spooning, as well as Chris and Amy. Steve, Shaun, Aaron, and Andrew had their own mattresses. It was quiet, dark with a little light from the slowly fading fire, and everything was peaceful. That was until the rest of Heidi's gang came bursting in waking everyone up, both Chris and Amy being shot to death, Andrew with the rest were knocked out by bats and then had their throats slit. Heidi and I were dragged from our spot, by our hair, up the stairs to the roof. We both saw the horrible actions used to dispose of my gang, and were so scared we couldn't resist. We were all caught completely off-guard. On the rooftop, Brad had a couple nooses as to hang something.

"Well, well, well…seems our little Raven decided to go off with the enemy." Said Voltaire.

"Not only that, but she decided it was ok to eye the enemy leader…for shame Raven" Said Brad as he began to loop each noose around our necks.

"You go to hell Brad…oh wait…I forgot, you're already there!" Heidi spat as she glared at her former member.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such a naughty mouth we have, don't we little Raven?" called out Tyler.

"Yeah…we're gonna have to do somethin' about that." Huffed Brad, as Voltaire picked up a metal bat.

I turned in time to see the said bat rear back for a devastating blow across the back of Heidi's skull, and the instant I saw this, my instinct took over and I dove in front of the bat as it came full force into my right shoulder. My body took a severe counter-clockwise twist before I landed on my left side. Grabbing my right shoulder, knowing full well it was broken or dislocated, I stood up ready to take on anyone who dared attack again, but before I could stand on both feet, I felt something wrap itself around my neck and close so tightly that it was choking me. I looked around and saw the same was being done to Heidi…my love. We were dragged to the edge of the building's rooftop, out of arms length from each other but still we extended an arm toward the other, while one hand trying to grasp the choking rope around our necks.

"Heidi…I-" was all I had said before we were both descending over the edge at neck breaking speed and then a sudden stop. Neither of us had a chance.

When our bodies were found the next day, the police were already on the job, making sure no one got through the police line except the ambulance and reporters that were given the permission. Days had gone by and it was our funeral day, two graves side by side, two sets of families, and I guess Andrew lived, cause he was there, badly bruised and bandaged. All was said on our behalf, and tears were shed, flowers were laid, and cars had left.

The police never found our killers, nor did they know where to look. Seems like they never existed, but the only proof that they did was in our deaths. A year had gone by and still nothing from the police reports. They got off scot-free, and seemed like they had everything going their way. Brad had become the new leader, Voltaire and Tyler his bodyguards, and he had gotten a large addition to the gang filled with thugs, druggies, and mass-murderers of all kinds. They were on easy street.

At our graves, there was a rumble under a certain headstone that seemed to be faint. The sound was getting clearer as the person underneath dug higher, clawing their way out. A few more inches and the person was free, gasping for air and shaking violently at the sudden rush of being alive…or at least half alive.

When I stopped shaking, regaining all composure I had lost in my long year underground, I turn and saw a crow perched on top of the gravestone beside me.

I had come back from the dead.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Luc de'Lireon: Yes I seemed to have put myself into my own story. I would just like to say that I do not live anywhere near New York, but I do have somewhat of an idea on how it is there. This is the first chapter, and in later chapters just like all Crow stories, there will be flashbacks about how me and Heidi got together, but I'll hold off on that for later. Right now...i really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did while writing it. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."**


	2. Chapter 2

_At our graves, there was a rumble under a certain headstone that seemed to be faint. The sound was getting clearer as the person underneath dug higher, clawing their way out. A few more inches and the person was free, gasping for air and shaking violently at the sudden rush of being alive…or at least half alive._

_When I stopped shaking, regaining all composure I had lost in my long year underground, I turn and saw a crow perched on top of the gravestone beside me._

_I had come back from the dead.  
_

* * *

**The Crow: Nowhere Kids**

The bird looked at me as if expecting me to know what I should do. Turning my attention at the gravestone itself, reading what it had to show…I was shocked, disturbed and utterly scared to see that my name was on it. _"This can't be…I mean, how is it that my name is on this headstone?" _I thought. My hand reaching for the engravings, in order to determine if such a thing was real, or if my imagination was running wild, though as soon as my fingers hit the marble stone, there was a wave of pain rushing through my body as memories came rushing back to me.

_My father stood in front of my grave, tears in his eyes, while my old comrade Emperor stood beside him. A flash to a different scene where Emperor came to my grave swearing that if he could, he would avenge our deaths._

I pulled my hand away from the stone quickly; it shook due to the sudden rush. The crow cawed before it flittered to the headstone next to mine. It cawed once again as if telling me to look. As I stood, dragging my feet from the earth that once contained my form, I had the slight feeling that I wouldn't like what I would see. I stumbled trying to remember how to walk as my thoughts gave way to revelation. _"Heidi…where's Heidi!"_ My thoughts screamed, before my eyes reached the lettering of what the stone said. I instantly dropped to my knees, still staring at it. I felt tears running down my face, my hands balled into fists as I struck the ground of which held my beloved Heidi. Another wave of pain, and memories began to invade me.

"_If only we knew where they were…none of this would have happened" came the sobs of Heidi's mother, as her father held her in his arms in order to comfort her in her mournful state._

Pulling myself away from the grave, my anger ever growing due to the memories given to me, I stood and looked around the cemetery to see if I recognized it. I could barely remember the area as part of Greenwood Cemetery. It would seem that I was very far from my home, but never the less I would trek the streets in order to get to it. As I made my way towards the entrance of this dismal place, the crow followed me, landing on my shoulder for some reason. I tried to shoo it way from me, thinking it wanted something from me, but still it would land on my shoulder, and caw; so I left it alone.

Walking through alleyways upon alleyways I came across a man attempting to mug someone. The person was struggling to get free before the man knocked her out. Out of anger and frustration over my whole ordeal earlier, I reacted on impulse and leapt in to assist the woman. The man had just turned around and bumped into me before he jumped back in sudden fright, his knife ready in his hand. I looked at the knife carefully, and saw blood on the blade. _"He…he killed her!"_ I realized now that he didn't just knock her out, but he killed this innocent woman in order to get a quick buck. My anger grew to rage as I threw myself toward him in an attempt to destroy his face with my bare hands. I wasn't so fortunate as I felt the knife sink into my chest, stopping me in my tracks instantly. This man moved to the side, avoiding my attack of blind rage. He let go of the knife letting me step back. As I looked at the knife embedded in my chest, something was puzzling me. _"Why am I not dead? How is it that I barely felt the pain?"_ thoughts like these came to mind and slowly I realized that for some reason, I could not be killed again. As I took the knife from my chest, the wound in which it made closed within seconds. The guy standing there, waiting for me to drop to the ground for good, stood frightened at what he saw. My sinister smile seemed to have made his fear grow to the point of almost wetting himself. I had calmed down to a thinking ability, my hand grasping the knife that was ever so generously given to me. I took a step toward him, and he took two steps back, I jumped in his direction and he stumbled and fell on his ass, so afraid was he that I laughed at him.

"Oh come on…you seemed so interested in a fight before, what happened to you?" I taunted, as he struggled to get to his feet, he ran in the opposite direction, afraid to look back, when he did, he didn't see me anymore, though when his attention was returned to his front, he ran into me once again. _"Mental note…enhanced speed."_ Traced my thoughts as his form fell to the ground once again. "Tsk tsk, surely you don't plan on running from the fight. Shame on you." I said as I picked him up by the collar of his trench coat, placing him against the brick wall of the alleyway. "What are you?!" he asked grabbing for my hand that held him in place. "Now, now, I'll be asking the questions here. So tell me…who are you, and why would you mug someone like that?"

"I can't tell, or I'm a dead man!" his terror growing each word uttered.

"You realize that you're dead either way…so spill it!" I tightened my grip on his collar.

"Ok, ok! I'm Pedro Medina, the boss told me bump her off, and the wallet was proof that I killed her!" He was literally sobbing at this point. My interest was growing ever more. "Who's you're boss?"

He was struggling even more now. "No, no! I can't tell you, I've said too much already!"

"Oh really…" I said before I took the knife, and drove it through his hand and pinned it to the wall, taking in the screams that he would make as I twisted the blade in the wound. "I think you might want to tell me now, or you won't die painlessly." I never thought I had this kind of sadistic side in me; it was almost too scary to think about.

"Pedro Mendez! His name is Pedro Mendez, of the Latin Kings Gang!" The crow sitting above us watching as I let the man down, it cawed as if telling me to end it. "I want to know one last thing…what did Pedro do before making such a gang?"

"He used to own another gang," this caught my interest a little, "It was called The Last Stand Gang." Now I was listening one hundred percent. "Tell me…was he known as Brad or Destiny?"

The man stared at me. "How did you know?" I leaned in next to his ear, and whispered to him as he sat against the wall, fear ever so present in his eyes. "He's the one…who killed me and Heidi." The knife in my hand drove into his forehead, killing him instantly, his body falling forward, laying on his stomach as I left for my apartment with the mans trench coat since it was cold after all, the crow perching on my shoulder once again. The blood oozing from the deadly wound, seemed to have made a shape of a crow around the head.

I hailed a taxi, told him to go to 176 Maujer St., using the money the man had stolen from the woman he had killed, since well, she doesn't need it now. The crow followed the car to my apartment ever so close yet far enough without being noticed. As me and my new companion reached the destination, I paid the driver, and he sped off for his next passenger. Entering the building, and climbing the stairs to where my father and me lived, I couldn't help feel something was missing. I had just reached the door, when I realized…I needed the key. It was a long night, and I didn't want to go all the way back downstairs to get it, so I just kicked in the door. Slowly making my way inside, I went to the first thing on my mind, the kitchen. I found nothing, no food, no pots or pans, no nothing. I raced to my father's room, and found it empty of everything he owned. He moved, "Of coarse he moved…I've been dead, but just how long has it been since that night?" asking no one in particular. I suddenly heard a tapping at the window from where the living room was. It was the crow wanting to be let in. Opening the window it flew from the window into the room, and on the coffee table. Entering my room to change into something other than this suit I seemed to be wearing, the crow followed, landing on my dresser. I walked over to it, to see if my stuff was still there, and as soon as I touched the wooden drawer, a flood of memories came back, some of what me and Heidi did in here, some of the day my father moved. The memories stopped.

The crow cawed in curiosity before I pulled the drawer out of its hinges, thankful that my clothes were still there. Not only that, but it seems I still had my old hair dye still tucked away under the mound of badly folded clothes. I took it, and went to clean myself from the grave soil that was caked in my hair, and wherever else it had gotten to. Sighing in relief of being clean, and the newly applied black hair dye, I came out of the bathroom, with no towel since father didn't leave any it seemed. I made my way to my bed where my selection of clothes lay: A shirt with a yin-yang with lightning spreading from the outer part of it, my name in the middle of it, all air-brushed on the black fabric, black jeans, my old leather biker gloves, my black boots that I found under my bed, and the black leather trench coat from that guy.

Looking myself in the dresser mirror, something seemed a bit off. The crow cawed, drawing my attention to the masks hanging from the bedpost, Comedy, and Drama, the sight of which gave me an idea. I dug furiously through the other drawers in search of it…I found it! The old Halloween makeup kit. When I finished with what I had in mind, I looked once again in the mirror, and I was pleased with it. My face no longer plain, but white, with black triangles on each eye, my lips covered with black, the corners had a line stretching in a downward arch on both sides. I resembled the Drama mask so perfectly; the crow even cawed in appreciation for my work. I was no longer Matt, or Luc, I was an avenger, and no matter what it took, I would see that both my friend's deaths and mine were not gone unpunished.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** It would seem I had a lovely waking experience over a year of being underground. Stay tuned...more will be added when I am able to write. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."  
**


End file.
